Monster
Original Artist is Skillet. The secret side of me, I never let you see I keep it caged but I can't control it '' ''So stay away from me, the beast is ugly I feel the rage and I just can't hold it “I can't belive I'm about to do this.” Tigerclaw thought But he must. He wanted power. He needed power. He was about to kill Bluestar. It's scratching on the walls, 'in the closet, in the halls It comes awake and I can't control it Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end! Tigerclaw walked off. He had been exiled. Pesky Fireheart was to blame. As he went past Fireheart, he whispered, 'I'll be back.” No one but Fireheart had heard him. I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster '' ''I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun '' ''I must confess that I feel like a monster '' Tigerstar looked down from the Great Rock. He was leader of Shadowclan. Now if Thunderclan were to accuse him of any crime, he'd have Shadowclan on his side. ''I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster Tigerstar needed a plan. A plan to get rid of Thunderclan. My secret side I keep hid under lock and key I keep it caged but I can't control it '' ''Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down '' ''Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end! Tigerstar looked at the dog pack. He had been feeding them for days, and now they were ready. Then he saw Brindleface. An idea popped in his head. I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster He watched as the pack began to attack Thunderclan Then he saw Fireheart, leading them towards a cliff. No, Fireheart would be killed. Not the dog pack. I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster '' ''I, I feel like a monster He pinned Fireheart down as the dogs got closer and closer. Then, he stepped off and the lead dog picked Fireheart up. Then, out of nowhere, Bluestar charged at the lead dog. Then they all fell into the river. It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp '' ''There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream '' ''Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster! I looked at Tigerclan. Riverclan and Shadowclan together. Perfect. Now he just needed Thunderclan and Windclan. I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin '' ''I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun I must confess that '''I feel like a monster' He came up to Firestar. "Give up.” he hissed. He had the deadly Bloodclan behind him. Firestar didn't give up. He started to tell Scourge all about Tigerstar's past. ''I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I'm gonna lose control, here's something radical I must confess that I feel like a monster '' Tigerstar sat there, losing every one of his nine lives. “Help!” he wanted to scream. The world blackened, then became light, then blackened again. Till the world stayed black. ''I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster ''I, I feel like a monster '' ''I, I feel like a monster!!! '' He looked around his forbidden home. He was dead. Now in the dark forest. Then he remembered his son. Maybe he could go on with his revenge on Firestar.